Calor en Otoño
by GirlBender L
Summary: Itachi detestaba el frío con toda el alma. Tenía que abrigarse mucho y la piel de la cara de le secaba demasiado. Por suerte ahí estaba la señorita Sakura: su vecina amante del otoño y con ganas de darle calor.


**N/A: Hola, amados lectores! Bueno, aquí vengo yo a dejar una pequeña -en todo el sentido de la palabra- historia.**

* * *

**Aviso:** _"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones". (En Avatar: The Last Airbender)  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-sama y los tomo prestados para diversión._

_**SUMMARY:**__ Itachi detestaba el frío con toda el alma. Tenía que abrigarse mucho y la piel de la cara de le secaba demasiado. Por suerte ahí estaba la señorita Sakura: su vecina amante del otoño y con ganas de darle calor._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**CALOR EN OTOÑO  
-Por GirlBender L-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-Clima de mierda__.- _Siseó. Ahora entendía la razón por la cual su hermano estaba de tan mal humor durante todo el verano. Quizás se sentía igual de mal que él en otoño.

Por suerte no era una estación tan larga ésta de las hojas cayendo y el viento pegando por doquier. ¡Pero aún así le jodía todo! Oscurecía más rápido, se le congelaban los dedos de los pies y por eso no lograba dormir sin calcetines. E Itachi detestaba dormir con los dedos juntitos a causa de un trozo de tela.

Siguió caminando con prisa, tratando de hallar con la vista aún lugar lleno de personas que le pudiese brindar un poco más de calor que esa chaqueta de cuero y la bufanda negra colgándole del cuello. Un paso, dos… quince pasos, diez más y por fin lo vio. Aquel lugar tan pintoresco que se autoproclamaba el mejor negocio de pastelillos en la ciudad. Bueno, no quería entrar porque las paredes de tono verde chillón le fastidiaban, ¡Pero ya no aguantaba el puto frío congelándole las piernas!

Y es cierto, si bien Itachi parecía algo misterioso a primera vista; al conocerlo te dabas cuenta de que no era el busca pleitos que aparentaba ser. Él era inteligente, astuto, buen hermano, de mirada blanda a veces; en fin, muchas cosas más que no eran del todo malas. Pero como todo ser humano tenía errores y fallas, siendo una de ellas el hecho de que se portaba como un reverendo malhablado y estúpido cada vez que llegaba el otoño.

Ingresó al local.

_-Ah, al fin un ambiente cálido.-_ Sonrió levemente, hablando más para su persona que para alguien más.

_-Disculpa, ¿Dijiste algo?-_ ¡Por la santísima biblia, qué alguien alejara a esa mujercita!

_-Sakura. –_ emitió una sonrisa falsa_. __–Qué extraño verte por aquí. –_

Haruno Sakura era una chica menor que él. Había sido novia de un compañero de su hermano, Rock Lee, y también novia del último. De su hermanito menor. Sin embargo eso no parecía afectarle a la pelirrosa, que al parecer había desarrollado una fijación con los muchachos azabaches, de ojos rojizos y apellidados Uchiha que vivían dentro del vecindario. O sea, para dejarlo todo más claro, Sakura coqueteaba siempre con Sasuke y con él.

No estaba pensando que la chica era perra o algo así. Era solo cuestión de perspectivas y de conocerla; una cosa que él ya había hecho cuando ella fue su aspiración a cuñada. Resulta que la chica perdió a su Padre en un accidente automovilístico, y se llevaba como perros y gatos con su madre. Tanto se cansó de la fastidiosa mujer que optó por irse a vivir muy lejos de ella, en su propio apartamento, sola. Así es como resultaron siendo vecinos: Itachi mismo le había mencionado del apartamento desocupado al lado del suyo.

_-No es extraño.-_ ella rió un poco, cubriendo sus labios con la mano izquierda, envuelta en un guante de lana azul. –Hinata y Tenten trabajan aquí a esta hora, entonces vengo a verlas muy seguido.

_-¿Hinata y Tenten?-_

_-Son amigas.-_ Volvió a sonreír. Él se limito a asentir con la cabeza, porque después de todo, no le interesaba mucho quiénes eran las chicas. Sakura las señaló, ellas saludaron con la mano y el azabache imitó el gesto. Fin de la historia.

_-__Son bonitas. ¿Cómo las conociste?-_ No. No tenía idea de a dónde iba con tal conversación, ni tampoco del por qué le hablaba a la ex de su hermanito.

_-Pues Tenten está conmigo en mi horario de gimnasia, y Hinata es novia de mi amigo Naruto. –_

_-Vaya, no sabía que Naruto tendría novia seria antes que yo. Mándale mis felicitaciones.-_

Una sonrisa por parte de Itachi, y otra risita de la de ojos jade. Ahora a ella le tocaba cuestionar.

_-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-_

¡Ay, ahí iba de nuevo con toda la mierda del otoño!

_-¡Es culpa de este puto clima que me halle encerrado en un lugar de colores asquerosos! ¡Ni siquiera me gustan los panecillos!-_

Bueno, si antes ella había reído con poca fuerza, ahora soltó una irónica y estruendosa carcajada.

_-¡Pensé que eras pacifista!-_ continuó riendo.

_-¡Lo soy! Es solo que el otoño me pone de mal humor. ¿Ves éstas rayas en mi cara? Sé que las he tenido siempre, pero se me notan más cuando hay frío. ¡Y yo odio el frío!-_

_-Uh, el mal genio es de familia.-_

_-Pero tu cabello rosa no.-_

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un poquito anormal.-_ Itachi enarcó su ceja derecha, viendo como Sakura e balanceaba sobre la punta de sus pies y hacía un gesto con la mano para indicar la medida. Ella le guiñó un ojo, él bufó. Entonces ambos sonrieron cínicamente.

_-Siento interrumpir tu momento de niña buena, pero, ¿No prefieres sentarte? Estamos estorbándoles la entrada a los clientes.- _

_-Hmmm, no lo creo. A las chicas no les gusta atender demasiados clientes. Tenten se vuelve algo floja para eso, y Hinata es la vergüenza meramente personificada. Pero bien, aceptaré.-_

_-Qué honrado me siento.- _Era un comentario cortés, pero de amable sarcasmo a la vez.

Y entonces no supieron si fue porque habían entrado tarde a la repostería o porque en otoño oscurecía temprano. Probablemente, y aunque él no deseara admitirlo, había charlado demasiado con Sakura, y muy animadamente.

Una reunión posterior. Una cita luego. Otra cita más y el Uchiha mayor descubrió que la mujercita era algo agradable. Bueno, no algo, sino mucho.

Lo suficiente como para darle calor con sus abrazos en Otoño. Lo suficiente como para ser su novia… por un tiempo, al menos.

* * *

_**N/A (2): Bien, hasta aquí llegué. Lamento si uno de ellos les pareció distinto al anime, pero a Itachi jamás lo he usado al momento de escribir, y Sakura casi ni aparece en mis fanfics. Aún así deseé mucho que lo disfrutaran. **_

_**Iba a ser NaruHina, pero me dije: Andie, siempre escribes con la misma pareja. Debes intentar algo nuevo o no mejorarás jamás. Estaba pensando en más personajes, cuando de pronto me acordé de que hace como dos meses quería hacer un ItaSaku. ¿Por qué? Pues es que me agradó la pareja cuando vi Road to Ninja. Sé que no es posible, pero que va, esto es para ficción. **_

**Los dejo, sin más. Esperando que me dejen aunque sea un pequeñito review. **

**Besos! **


End file.
